The Large Bathtub
by arianapeterson19
Summary: The one where Steven cheats on Tori with Carly from iCarly and Andre and Beck pick up the slack. Just a little story I wrote because it didn't fit into my current project, "Almost Never Cuts It". T in case people get offended.


"Hi babies!" greeted Jade, perkier than usual.

"Hello, Jade!" cheered Cat.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Robbie.

"Didn't anyone see Vega?" said Jade, shocked.

"Not since she sang with the iCarly crew," said Andre. "Why?"

"Well, she changed her status on the Slap to not in a relationship," crowed Jade. "And I saw her walk off looking upset."

Any time Tori was upset, Jade was happy. It's not that she hated Tori, she just enjoyed it when the girl was upset because she was so unnaturally good natured. In Jade's mind, Tori being upset made her human.

"Where did she go?" asked Andre, concerned.

"It looked like she was headed to the bathroom by the rec room," replied Jade, unconcerned. "Come on, Beck, let's get some food."

Jade and beck walked to get some drinks while Andre headed to the bathroom. The panda ran past him, swinging his tennis racket, but Andre ignored him this time.

"Tori?" called Andre, knocking on the door. "Are you in there?"

"No," said Tori through the door. "I'm out dancing."

"You want to unlock the door and let me in?"

"Not particularly."

"Tori, unlock the door please."

"Fine."

Andre heard a click. He pushed the door open and saw Tori sitting on the floor of an empty bathtub the size of a small swimming pool. Andre shut the door behind him and joined Tori in the tub.

"You okay?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Tori, smiling.

"Then why are you in an empty bathtub?"

"Because I was pretending to be a mermaid?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? Mermaids are cool."

"You know what I mean."

Tori sighed.

"Andre," she said after a moment. "I don't understand what I did wrong. I mean, I thought I was a good girlfriend. I spent all my time with him when he was here, I called and texted him, I did all of those things a girlfriend is supposed to do. So what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," said Andre, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Some guys are just dicks."

"But he was really sweet."

"He was still a dick. Anyone who cheats isn't a good person, even if they were sweet. I mean, okay, it may just be one mistake, but to actively play two girls at the same time, that's not a mistake. That is a purposeful betrayal of trust. You deserve better, Tori."

"I think I'll take a break from dating for a while," said Tori, leaning against Andre.

"You don't need a boyfriend," said Andre. "You are independent and caring and you don't need a boy to make you feel good about yourself."

"Andre, you're the best friend a person could want," said Tori.

"That's what I'm here for, little one. I've got your back."

Tori didn't realize she was crying until Andre pulled her into a tighter hug.

"How about I take you home?" suggested Andre.

Tori just nodded and followed him out of the bathroom. On their way out of the house, they ran into Beck.

"Hey man," said Beck. "Jade took Cat home about ten minutes ago and she was my ride. Can you give me a lift?"

"Sure thing," said Andre.

"Oh shit!" whispered Tori. "I didn't think Steven was still here."

"That's the guy who cheated on you?" said Beck, nodding to the brunette in the corner.

Beck and Andre had met Steven a few times but never really remembered what he looked like. Tori nodded.

"Andre, can we please go?" she begged.

"One second," said Andre.

Andre and Beck marched over to Steven while Tori turned away, hoping he didn't see her.

"Hello, Steven," said Andre, a smile on his face and malice in his voice. "Fancy seeing you here."

"We need to have a little chat," said Beck.

"What do you guys want?" asked Steven apprehensively.

"We just wanted to inform you about how things work around here, said Andre.

"See," said Beck. "We don't really like people hurting our friends. And you, my dear lad, hurt Tori."

"Now, she has already revealed what you are to the people of the internet, so we aren't going to beat you up. We want people to be able to recognize your face."

"But if you ever-"

"And we do mean ever-"

"Come near Tori again or try to contact her in any way, shape, or form, you will regret it in several different languages. Understand?"

"Are you threatening me?" said Steven, puffing up his chest like a bird.

"Why yes, yes we are," said Andre sounding thrilled that the cheater had caught on so quickly.

"Now you enjoy the party," said Beck. "But remember, if you ever hurt Tori again, we will hurt you."

"Why do you guys care so much, anyway?" asked Steven sourly. "She wasn't your girlfriend."

"She's my best friend," said Andre. "And I don't let people hurt my best friend."

"And she's like my little sister," responded Beck. "I'm obligated to obliterate anyone who makes her cry."

The boy's walked away, found Tori, and took her home. No one said a word about the party or Steven. They talked about the upcoming play instead. Sometimes, it's better to leave bad things in the past.


End file.
